


Feelings

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2019 [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Sharp is one way to describe Yellow Diamond.





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2019. The prompt is 'sharp'.

No one expects Yellow to be _soft_. She's a Diamond, after all Yet, Yellow is particularly... prickly. She's in charge of their armies and the defense of their empire. She has no use for small talk or wasted time. Only with her fellow Diamonds did she bend even a little. These days, that meant she only had Blue. Pink was... gone and White might as well be, with the way she stayed in her head. Even all these millennia later, Blue still found pretexts to shirk her duties so she could go and mourn Pink. This time, Yellow found Blue at Pink's Zoo. In her efforts to talk Blue into getting rid of the last vestiges of Pink, Yellow's own grief and guilt overcame her for a moment. If not for their Pearls, Yellow might have let herself give in to those feelings. Instead, she pushed them away, like she always did.


End file.
